New School  New adventure
by Hidden and STDSD in our Flames
Summary: New school year is coming and ... the sprits of the lengendary warriors ar teachers ! they bring their warriors back to the digital world to save it once agian and despite being followed by a friend the warriors do what they do best ... FIGHT
1. school, don't you love the new adventure

**ME: I KNOW I SHOULD BE UPDATING MY OTHER STORIES BUT I DECIED TO MAKE **

**THIS ONE!**

**STDSD: SHUT UP! IT'S 12:30 IN THE MORNING**

**ME: NO DUH!**

**STDSD: ALRIGHT, JUST MAKE THIS QUICK**

**ME: YOUR JOB .**

**STDSD: AND I'M NOT GETTING PAID**

**ME: IS MONEY ALL YOU EVER THINK ABOUT**

**STDSD: NOPE. WE DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR SHAKENJI KAMURIKO**

**ME; ENJOY. P.S. ALL OF THE LENGENDARY WARRIOR'S ADVENTURES HAPPENED **

**DURING THE SUMMER…. WELL I DIDN'T KNOW WHEN SHINYA'S BIRTHDAY WAS SO… **

**OH SHUT UP AND QUIT LAUGHING STDSD!**

Takuya Kanbara had woken up early for the first time ever! It was his first day of school so he had to make

A impression. It was a private school for gifted children. No, not smart gifted children ( though many were),

But children who the school thought were gifted. All the parents had to do was send in a application. If you

Were approved then you might as well think your smart. But if you were declined ( and many were) , you

Were not worthy of being in that school. It all depended on your image. " Bye mom, dad" Takuya said

Running out the front door. He ran to a yellow house with all the shades down. A boy with wild brown hair

Like Takuya's but shorter with a army jacket on and jeans on was waiting in front of the house. " It's about

Time! I thought I would wait out here all day!" the boy said. " sorry Shakenji. I was just thinking about our

New school as I got ready." Takuya chuckled. Shakenji looked at Takuya's shirt. It had flames on it and in

The middle of the shirt was Agnimod , from modmonsters. " Not that dude again" Shakenji muttered.

Takuya looked at his shirt. He laughed at what his friend said. " I know that dude. He's awesome!" Takuya

Said. " yeah, I sure a regular human being is just as awesome as anyone" Shakenji said. Shakenji knew his

Friend meant he knew the voice actor. After all Agnimod was fictional of course. Takuya knew his friend

Didn't belive him and he let it pass. When they reached the school they looked it up and down. It has

Pictures of fire and ice and wind and light and darkness and last but not least electricity. " so this it ' Cabon

Kifted school for the gifted' " Takuya laughed. " and you came here by luck" Shakenji said. It was true.

Takuya's parents never sent an application as required. They just found a acceptance letter for Takuya

And just Takuya in the mail. The tuition was free but it wasn't a scholarship. The principle and some

teachers paying for him and 5 other kids. The boys walked over to the playground which had about 10 kids

On it. They sat down on a bench next to a slide. A boy with a big orange hat went down it. He was about to

Climb up it again when he turned around and looked at Takuya. " … Takuya?" the boy whispered. The

Boy's eyes widened in surprise. " TAKUYA!" he yelled as he ran and gave Takuya a hug. " Hey, Takuya,

You know this pipsqueak ?" Shakenji asked looking at the boy. The boy gave his companion a goofy grin. "

YEP! How's it going Tommy?" Takuya said while looking at the boy. " Fine. How come you never called"

Tommy asked. " I did. It never got though" Takuya said his voice full of surprise that his younger

Companion never knew. Shakenji looked at Tommy's shirt. " not another one" he said quietly. Tommy's

Shirt had ice on it and in the middle was Kumamod a little white bear with armor on. Tommy noticed what

Shakenji said and laughed. Then he turned to Takuya and said : " the others are here" . Takuya grinned and

Said" Ok Tommy. I promise I'll make it up to ya." Tommy nodded. 'there are others' Shakenji thought.

**ME: OK. I'LL CALL IT A DAY. WELL, MORE LIKELY NIGHT. IT'S 1:34 NOW SO… WHATEVER I'M TIRED REVIEW**

**STDSD: * SLEPPLY* R&R**


	2. what! the sprits are here

**ME: I KNOW I SHOULD STOP UPDATING AT 1 O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING BUT THIS **

**CAME TO MY MIND ON MY WAY TO SLEEP **

**STDSD: CAME TO YOU'RE MY MY *** - (WE HAD TO BLOCK THIS WORD STARTING **

**WITH A 'A' - FANFICTION) IT'S 1:00 IN THE MORNING!**

**ME: GRUMPY**

**STDSD: AHH! YOU WAKE ME UP FROM SLEEP FOR A STORY! JUST SHUTUP AND ! WRITE, BE QUITE, AND SLEEP!**

**ME: I SO DON'T OWN DIGIMON BECAUSE IF I DID THEN THERE WOULDV'E BEEN MORE FRONTIER**

**STDSD: * HALF ALSEEP* SHUT THE HECK UP!**

**ME : ENJOY**

" …" talking

' … ' thinking

' quoting '

**SPRIT EVOLUTION**

**- HUMAN WORLD : LOCATION : CARBON KIFTED SCHOOL FOR THE GIFTED -**

DIGIMON

We look to the past

As we head towards the future

To reclaim the Digital world

With faith in ourselves

And trust in each other

We live by the lessons we've learned

As we work towards on solution

Though a Sprit Evolution

Ha-ya-moo-ah ! Huh!

Ha-ya-moo-ah !

DIGIMON

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are won

Digimon

Though us let your sprit evolve

If we're all for one world

there's a world for us all

If we're all for one world

there's a world for all

DIGIMON!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx New School New Adventure

Zoe Orimoto wasn't surprised when the boys ran off the minute they got to the school. J.P. went to go see if he could find Tommy, who ran off to go play. Kouji and his twin Kouichi went off somewhere to find ' that

Strange presence that is and always will be Takuya' . ' So Takuya's here too. No surprise there. Wherever we go , he goes' Zoe thought looking up at the sky. The wind was blowing calmly to reflect her mood. A

Few months ago , Zoe found out that she could control the wind … well enough for it to be able to reflect her mood. It was first noticed by J.P. when she got angry at him and the wind started acting wild. Then

When she called Takuya for the 100th time and he wouldn't answer she nearly sent a tornado though Shibuya. That's what confirmed her powers. It was what Kazemon gave her. A gift. A reminder of the

Digital world. " no fair" J.P. whined. " Zoe gets the powers and we don't" " it's nothing big, J.P. it's just the wind is able to reflect my mood." Zoe told him. " it can't cause any damage". then J.P. got a scared look on

His face. Zoe never understood that. But then her mind shifted to Takuya , who hasn't called her or answered her calls. She got angry and thought of how bad she would kill him. The wind got wild

And leaves and twigs blew around the play ground. It was pretty big and had a lot of twigs and rocks on it. 'Almost as if it was a training course'. She shook her head. It couldn't be one. It was just a school after all.

The wind was calm then it got wild. Rocks and stones alike were flying around. As Tommy was about to slide down the slide he looked at the air. He came down and ran to Takuya. " if you value your life then you

Would run." he said. " why? Wait let me guess. Is it Kouji, wait no! I know! J.P" Takuya said just throwing out names. " No Takuya , it's me" a voice said from behind. He turned around to see Zoe, who just

Appeared out of nowhere. She, like him was wearing a 'modmonsters' T-shirt. It had Kazemod on it. Surrounded around her were pieces of the wind and some skullgreymod getting their butts kicked. " not

You too!" Shakenji said. " I wouldn't do that if I were you" Takuya warned. " and yet you do that all the time" a voice said. Standing next to his twin was non other than Kouji Minamoto, Takuya's best friend

And rival. He was also wearing a ' modmonsters ' T-shirt. It had Lobomod on it with his swords in an ' x'. " I'm surrounded by mod - freaks" Shakenji muttered. " oh, please! We just have our ways of pleasure"

Kouichi , twin to Kouji said. He himself had a ' modmonsters' shirt. It was pitch black with just Lowemod on it. " never mind! Would you mind telling me who you are and how you know Takuya" Shakenji said.

" well, I'm Zoe and those two are Kouji and Kouichi and you already know Tommy" Zoe said. " as for how we know Takuya" Koujii said glancing at the one he was talking about. " is of non of your concern "

Shakenji glanced at the boy , Kouji. ' kid's got some nerve' Shakenji thought. Everyone knew who he was. He was the bad boy of the city. He got arrested 3 times and his permanent record was full of stacks of

Papers. From vandalizing to skipping school, Shakenji Kamuriko was one bad pupil. But little did anyone know that he did that for a reason. Nobody really looked into what his paintings said. Nobody asked where

He went when he ditched. He went to the library and in his paintings he expressed how much he loved school. But Takuya was the only one to see that , the only one to defend him. For that he owed Takuya

Much respect. " you know kid, you have so nerve. Do you know who I am? I am Shakenji Kamuriko" Shakenji said. Kouji sighed. " you act like that name is suppose to bother me. Yet it doesn't. as for the kid

Remark ," Kouji shifted so Shakenji would see his face . " My name is not kid" Kouji, ready for a fight , punched Shakenji right across his jaw. " hey, stop it Kouji." Takuya said blocking another blow. But Kouji

Wouldn't. he kept hitting and Takuya joined in. Kids started to gather yelling " FIGHT , FIGHT , FIGHT!". the end of this whole thing stopped when a voice familiar to the legendary warriors said " Enough!". A lady

Who looked a lot like Kazemod ( Kazemon) came their way. Her long strait her was a light shade of purple and her eyes were imitating, like a wolves. She wore a dark purple suit and a pair of high heels ( **if you **

**Know the color then shame on you for being so dense **) " alright break it up." said the woman . "

Kazemon" Tommy mumbled automatically. " I beg your pardon, I am not what you call a Kazemod. I am

Principle Furyoku and I will only be addressed as that. Not one of those silly modmonsters" Principle

Furyoku said. " now care to explain what happened here? " the Principle said. " well, that kid over there- " Shakenji got cut off by Takuya and Zoe. " those two were just playing miss. But then kids started gathering

And they had to put on a show. And you came. Is it our apologizes if we disturbed you" Zoe said. Principle Furyoku smiled and said " ok, but anymore ruff housing and you'll have detention" she said as she walked

Away. " that was close" Takuya sighed. " what! You could've gotten him in trouble. " Shakenji yelled. " now why would I wanna give my best friend detention" Takuya grinned. ' _best friend? That boy is his best _

_friend. I thought I was his best friend' _Shakenji thought. " hey guys!" a voice yelled. J.P. came up to them. He was wearing a all black shirt with the modmonster Beetlemod on it. " Hey guys ! Guess what! " he

Yelled. " hey J.P.! long time no see! " Takuya yelled back. When J.P. came up he said " guys we need to talk in _private _" while looking at Shakenji. " what's wrong J.P. " Kouji asked as They walked away from

Shakenji. " It's Beetlemon. I just talked to him" J.P. said. This put shocked looks on the Legendary Warriors faces. " W-what do you mean" Kouichi said. " I mean I just talked to him " J.P. said.

__ flashback __

_J.P. was looking for Tommy though the playground. He looked at Mary-go rounds and swings. The school had a live magician so he diced to look there. No such luck. " where could that little boy go" J.P. mumbled _

_To himself. He wasn't looking where he was going and bumped into someone. He fell on the ground and looked at he bumped into. His hair was exactly like J.P.'s and his eyes were blue while his ( which was a _

_no brainer) was brown. He was wearing a sports jersey for the Japan's national football team. He was also wearing khaki shorts with pieces of lighting on it. The man looked down at J.P. " hey J.P.! " the man said. _

" _long time no see. I've been looking all over for you" " um… sorry sir but I have no idea who you are" J.P. said apologetically. " oh that's right, I'm in my human form. You wouldn't recognize me. J.P. how _

_About I give you a hint. You're my warrior" the man said. ' I'm his warrior? The only warrior I am too is Beetlemon and he's in the digital world unless…' J.P. thought. " Beetlemon" J.P. said automatically. _

" _bingo! Look don't tell everyone that I'm here. They'll get suspicious of others ok. And also Tommy's by the slide. " Beetlemon said. " the slide! Why didn't I think of that" J.P. mumbled. " so are you a teacher _

_Here" J.P. asked. " yea, just call me Mr. Electric" Beetlemon said. " ok, Mr. Electric " J.P. said. " hey! B! it's a meeting we have to go to. " a boy around 10 years old yelled. " gotta go J.P." Beetlemon said as he _

_Ran away. He watched them leave and head into the building. " the slide! It was that obvious !" J.P. said angrily. _

__ end of flashback__

" so basically if one of the warriors is here then the others are here also but in disguise" Kouichi said. " and we have to find them!" Takuya said. " well, we already found two of them" Zoe said. " What! We only found Beetlemon. " Takuya exclaimed. " and we found Kazemon" Zoe said looking at Takuya. " Remember

Principle Furyoku " Zoe said like it was obvious. " oh, so she is Kazemon" Tommy said." yep" Zoe said. " but the question is why are the sprits here" Kouji thought out loud. " maybe the digital world is in trouble

Again" J.P. thought. " yeah maybe it is " Takuya said. " for now we stay quite" Kouji said. " ok , we should just to make sure" Takuya said. Everyone else nodded their heads.

- **HUMAN WORLD: LOCATION : WITH BEETLEMON -**

" don't tell me that you told J.P." the 10 year old boy said. " I did. Sorry but this human body keeps making me act stupid" Beetlemon said. " you know that Kazemon I gonna kill you right" the boy said. " don't worry

I made him promise to not tell anyone" Beetlemon said. " Warrior's honor" the boy asked. " well, no " Beetlemon said rubbing the back of his head. " I'll let Kazemon deal with you " the boy sighed. "

Kumamon!" Beetlemon sighed.

_ at the meeting_

Six digimon were standing around at table. Agunimon, Lobomon, Kazemon, Lowemon, Kumamon, and Beetlemon. " you told him WHAT!" Kazemon yelled at Beetlemon. " I told him he was gonna get yelled at

" Kumamon said. " that's what he gets. He probably jeopardized the whole mission " Lobomon said. " it was his fault. But maybe it was good. If J.P. told the others then they probably thinks the digital world is

In danger ,which it is and would have their guards up. And with their powers advancing so fast that means that they would try and find us" Agunimon said. " I guess they would do that" Lowemon said. " right so

If anything I actually helped the mission. But it doesn't help that my human body sometimes makes me act stupid." Beetlemon said. " right, the _human _body makes you act stupid" Kazemon mumbled. Everyone who

Heard it except for Beetlemon started laughing. " yeah, yeah laugh all you want" Beetlemon said. And they did. Until Agunimon stopped. " I need to go Takuya is going to fight someone and this time his powers will

Unlock" he said. Then he left the room.

Summary for next chapter: Takuya hears a boy is getting bullied and goes off to fight this bully. What will happen. Will the bully get burnt or will Takuya learn to cool down sometimes. Find out next time on Digimon Digital monsters.

**ME: WELL THAT'S 3 DAYS DOWN THE DRAIN**

**STDSD: AT LEAST YOU DIDN'T WAKE ME UP AT 1 IN THE MORNING TO UPLOAD THIS**

**ME: BECAUSE IT'S NOON!**

**STDSD: WHATEVER. R&R**

**ME: PLEASE DO **

**STDSD: YOU THINKING WHAT I'M THINKING**

**ME: YEP **

DIGIMON !

We look to the past

As we head towards the future

To reclaim the Digital world

With faith in ourselves

And trust in each other

We live by the lessons we've learned

As we work towards one solution

Though a Sprit Evolution

Ha-ya-moo-ah ! Huh!

Ha-ya-moo-ah !Digimon!Forever united a oneDigimon!

Together the battles are won

Digimon!though us let your Sprit evolve

If we're all for one worldThere's a world for us allIf we're all for one world

There's a world for us all

Digimon!

**ME: DON'T YOU LOVE THIS SONG**

**STDSD: YEP LIKE I SAID EARLIER R&R**

**ME: DO WHAT HE SAYS **

**Me: IF YOU READ THIS BEFORE 2:34 P.M. ON 8/1/11 **

**STDSD: THERE'S A REASON WE UPDATED THIS STORY TODAY **

**ME AND STDSD: HAPPY BIRTHDAY DIGIMON! ****J ! **

**ME: YES TODAY IN 1999 IS WHEN TAI AND HIS FRIENDS FRIST WENT TO THE DIGITAL WORLD. 12 YEARS AGO AND NOW HERE'S A CHAPTER FOR A DIGIMON STORY!**


End file.
